Die Eiskönigin II
|FSK = |Dauer = |Budget = |Brutto-Umsatz = |Vorheriger Film = Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren Chaos im Netz |Nächster Film = Raya and the Last Dragon }} ''Die Eiskönigin IISidney Schering: „Es fröstelt etwas früher: Disney zieht «Die Eiskönigin II» nach vorne“ auf quotenmeter.de. Veröffentlicht am 7. Oktober 2019. Abgerufen am 27. Dezember 2019. (Originaltitel: ''Frozen II) ist der 58. abendfüllende Animationsfilm von Simon Unge und der zweite Teil der Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren-Reihe. Der Film erschien am 22. November 2019 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 20. November 2019 in Deutschland. Die Macher des ersten Teils sind wieder an der Produktion beteiligt. Handlung Im Film geht es darum, warum Elsa mit magischen Kräften geboren wurde, da Arendelle erneut bedroht wird. Die Vergangenheit von Elsa scheint nämlich nicht so zu sein, wie man eigentlich annimmt. Zusammen machen sich Elsa und Anna auf den Weg in den Norden über die Grenzen Arendelles hinaus, um den Ursprung von Elsas Kräften zu finden. Zusammen mit Kristoff, Olaf und Sven machen sie sich auf eine gefährliche, aber spannende Reise. Auf der Reise treffen sie auch auf den Nokk, welcher in Verbindung mit Elsas Kräften steht.Nick Romano (11. Juni 2019): „Frozen 2 trailer takes Anna and Elsa on a journey North into the unknown“. Entertainment Weekly (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 3. August 2018. Der Film soll drei Jahre nach der Handlung in Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren spielen.Charlie Ridgely (14. Juni 2019):„Frozen 2 to Have 3-Year Time Jump, New Scene Details Revealed“. Comicbook (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 14. September 2019. Charaktere *Anna„Kristen Bell Drops "Frozen 2" Secrets!“ (Video). Veröffentlicht auf E News (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 15. September 2018. *Olaf„Frozen 2 Announment“ auf tumblr (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 15. September 2018. *Elsa *Kristoff *Sven *Der Nokk Produktion Der Film wurde während dem Disney Shareholder Meeting angekündigt. Die Direktoren Jennifer Lee und Chris Buck und der Produzent, Peter Del Vecho, aus dem ersten Film, werden auch diesen Film produzieren. Am 25. April 2017 wurde die offizielle Veröffentlichung von Disney angekündigt.Disney's 'Frozen 2' Coming In November 2019 Am 28. September 2017 gab Josh Gad in diversen sozialen Netzwerken bekannt, dass die Aufnahmen für den Film offiziell begonnen haben.‘Frozen 2’ Cast Starts Recording with Josh Gad Returning as Olaf Am 23. August 2018 wurde Jennifer Lee als Ersatz für John Lasseter, nach seiner Entlassung aus der The Walt Disney Company, ernannt. Während sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf einige Facetten des Studios konzentrierte, wurde die Autorin Allison Schroeder dazu geholt, um das Drehbuch für Die Eiskönigin II zu schreiben.„'Hidden Figures' Writer Allison Schroeder Joins 'Frozen 2' (Exclusive)“. Mia Galuppo auf The Hollywood Reporter am 23. August 2018 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 15. September 2018. Am 1. November 2018 wurde bekanntgeben, dass die Veröffentlichung in den Vereinigten Staaten vom 27. November 2019 auf den 22. November 2019 vorverlegt wurde. Am 13. Februar 2019 wurde der erste Trailer zum Film veröffentlicht. Außerdem wurde bekannt, dass der deutsche Filmstart ebenfalls vorverlegt wurde und zwar auf den 21. November 2019. Auf der D23 Expo 2019 wurde bestätigt, dass Elsa ein neues Lied haben wird, welches den Titel „Into the Unknown“ trägt. Galerie Screenshots Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 1.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 2.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 3.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 4.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 5.png Die Eiskönigin 2 - Trailer 6.png Königin Iduna singt ihren Töchter ein Schlaflied.jpg Iduna spielt mit dem Windgeist.png Königin Iduna.jpg König Agnarr und seine Töchter.jpg Agnarr im verwunschenen Wald.png König Agnarr.jpg Es kommt zu dir.jpg Elsa kämpft gegen den Nokk.png Konzept von Elsa und dem Nokk.jpg Elsa reitet den Nokk.jpg Olaf trifft auf den Nokk.png Die Eiskönigin 2 Plakat 2.jpg Die Eiskönigin 2 Slider.jpg Verschiedenes Die Eiskönigin 2 Poster.jpg|Erstes Poster zum Film Die Eiskönigin 2 Synchronstudio.jpg|Chris Buck, Josh Gad, Jennifer Lee und Peter Del Vecho im Synchronstudio für Die Eiskönigin II Die Eiskönigin 2 - russisches Werbebild.jpg|Russisches Werbebild Frozen II Poster.jpg|Englisches Poster, das zur Veröffentlichung des zweiten Trailers veröffentlicht wurde Die Eiskönigin 2 Poster 2.jpg|Deutsches Poster Videos Die Eiskönigin 2 Offizieller Teaser Trailer (deutsch german) Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – 2. Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – 3. Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Kinospot- Gesang - Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Kinospot- Wo noch niemand war - Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Kinospot- Fragen - Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Kinospot- Hildegard - Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Filmclip- Du gehst nicht allein - Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Filmclip- Scharade - Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Filmclip- Dauerfrost - Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Musikvideo- Mark Forster über den Titelsong - Disney HD DIE EISKÖNIGIN 2 – Musikvideo- Mark Forster - Wo noch niemand war - Disney HD Trivia *In einem Interview im März 2016 erwähnte Kristen Bell, dass das Synchronisieren des Films im April 2016 anfangen soll.Kristen Bell Drops "Frozen 2" Secrets! Jedoch sagte sie in einem Interview im Juli des selben Jahres, dass die Aufnahmen bisher nicht gestartet sind.Kristen Bell on the “Frozen" Sequel *''Die Eiskönigin II'' sollte ursprünglich nach dem Film Gigantic veröffentlicht werden. Jedoch wurde die Reihenfolge nach großen Terminänderungen von Walt Disney Pictures-Filmen geändert. *Der erste Trailer brach den Rekord für die meisten Aufrufe eines Animationsfilms innerhalb von 24 Stunden.Pamela McClintock (24. Februar): „'Frozen 2' Is Most Watched Animated Trailer of All Time in First 24 Hours“. TheHollywoordReporter. Abgerufen am 17. Mai 2019. Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:ملكة الثلج ٢ da:Frost 2 en:Frozen II es:Frozen 2 fr:La Reine des Neiges 2 hr:Snježno kraljevstvo 2 it:Frozen II: Il segreto di Arendelle ja:アナと雪の女王2 nl:Frozen 2 pl:Kraina lodu II pt:Frozen II: O Reino do Gelo pt-br:Frozen 2 ru:Холодное сердце 2 zh:冰雪奇緣（2019年） Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filme von den Walt Disney Animation Studios Kategorie:Musikfilme Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:2019 Filme Kategorie:Fortsetzungen Kategorie:Meisterwerke-Reihe